


Ukyo: King of Yandere

by TheYandereQueen



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: Amnesia, Blood, Choking, Creampie, Cuckolding, Drabbles, During Canon, F/M, Forced, Games, Loss of Virginity, Murder, Necrophilia, Nevro, Otomo - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Snuff, Then divergence, Yandere, caged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYandereQueen/pseuds/TheYandereQueen
Summary: Various Drabbles about UkyoMostly Rape and Murder





	1. Chapter 1

Ukyo could barely stand it. Watching Her from afar, visiting her at the café and could he really be happy just watching her a couple hours three times a week? He had been... drifting. He had lost track of time. 

He'd lost control in the cafe, grabbed her wrist and was slapped away by Toma. 

Ukyo was angry, but he could not lose her again. Toma would lock her away from him.

Forever.

She had missed work, hadn't been walking the same paths. It was while Toma was at the café did Ukyo break into his apartment to see what he had done.

His love trapped in a cage. Sleeping like an angel.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

He waited in the shadows of the dark apartment, she had woken up in the evening. She didn't scream, didn't yell. She was so quiet, so brave.

It took everything that he had not to reveal himself. Try to comfort her or something. Warn her about men like Toma, men like him.

Toma entered the apartment with a bag of groceries in hand.

In a flash Ukyo was on top of Toma. He had done this before, fighting one of his rivals. The only one that ever gave him trouble was Kent. It would be over soon... 

With the sickening crunch, Toma stumbled, and fell to the ground, paralyzed from the neck down. His eyes watching as Ukyo plucked the cage keys from his belt.

"You thought that you could keep her away from me?" The insanity rising in his voice, becoming a more shrill and more desperate sounding man, "I will show you that you cannot keep her safe even when she's locked up."

He unlocked the cage, her body curled deep within the confines in fear. 

He couldn't control himself, as he reached in and pulled at her leg. Toppling on top of her, his fingers intwined with her hair, those eyes staring at him with that innocence he adored. 

A whimper from Toma, as he watched Ukyo's lips press into her, peppering her skin with a reverence. Ukyo gasping in pleasure as his tounge and lips nibbled, and licked at her flesh.

The beast in him howled to tear her apart, end his suffering and claim her. His pelvis against her own, her skirt hiked up along her stomach, those thin panties the only barrier between him and her virginity.

His groan was one of pain, the sensation of smelling her and touching her was like a drug. That evil one inside him smirked wickedly at Tomo, as nimble fingers exposed her heat to him, her little struggles and whimpers only egging him on. 

"Mine." He whispered. "Mine."

Within the confined space it took a few jerky movements for him to free his turgid length. She struggled then, finally clued in on his intentions. Her scream muffled by his forceful kiss, his hand pulling himself to her virgin hole. The idea of anyone else claiming her this way...

The head of his cock prodded gently, her body letting him slide inside, then resistance, he saw those tears now, he licked them away, tasting them.

He took in this moment, as he tore into her ruthlessly. The blood from breaking hymen helping create a hot sticky lube that mixed with his precum and her own natural secretions.

"T-tight.. so tight." 

He was a tall man, he knew he was larger than average, she bear his pain, just this one time.

Toma gaped like a fish, trying to scream as Ukyo raped her infront of him. His eyes unable to look away where their bodies met, her blood on her thighs, his cock pistoning within her.

"Yes, yes.. I'm .. I'm going to cum inside you. You know what that means right my love?" Ukyo's voice strained, his pleasure rising. Her body rocked side to side, and Ukyo grabbed her neck with both hands, pushing down as hard as he could. She stopped struggling.

She was twiching, tightening and trying to make those little sounds.

"I love you. I love you when I get to touch you like this."

Cum jetted into her womb, her raw pussy stinging from his salty fluids as a few more powerful pumps left him slathering her insides with HIS essence. HIS cum.

She didn't move, her eyes glassy as they stared at Toma, rimmed with tears and smeared makeup. He slapped her.

"Wake up. I'm not done!"

She was dead, he hadn't meant it! It was that beast inside him, the one that couldn't die. 

He hadn't stayed away. He killed her like he always did. He screamed as he heard the sirens. The building was tall, he could see her again.. he would. 

He removed his cock from her violated pussy, cum oozing from her he ran to the door, flung it open and tossed himself from the top. 

*When I wake up. You'll be alive** The Nice Ukyo said sadly, **When I wake up I can do it all over again.**

To be continued


	2. You don't know how many times I've lost you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ukyo's obsession reaches a breaking point.

It should be enough just to visit the café. 

It should have been enough just to see her smile. 

It filled him with warmth, and a memory of a time she remembered him. Her laugh, her way of treating her customers. He got to see glimpses of her vulnerability and her innocence. 

He lived for those moments. A graze of her skin on his fingertips as he took her tea. A whiff of her shampoo as she bowed to him. 

His body aches for her. He knew these moments should fulfill him. But, they only made his obsession worse. 

At night he would stare at the pictures he had taken. Imagine how her hair would look like with flowers entwined in it. It brought tears to his eyes. 

When he thought of taking her to be with him his body became desperate. Hard, aching.

He finally came out of his reverie to look down at her naked form on the table. Locked away in his abandoned temple. 

Her skin adorned with nothing but a chain and his essence.

She was asleep, he didn't want her to be awake for his sick fever. His hand stroking himself over her, spurting on her thighs and stomach. When he first touched her with his length he had come almost instantly.

6 years of this time loop. 

6 years and he had finally hit his breaking point. 

He wiped off his mess. Cleaned her hands, her breasts as she began to stir.

He took her bare feet, and massaged them gently. He had watched her with each of her lovers Ikki, Kent, Toma, Shin. He knew what she liked, what made her weak. 

She was awake, and he was already upon her as she struggled devouring her with his need, this love sickness he couldn't suppress. She was screaming for help, trying to fight. 

His lips bruised her own, his teeth biting into her neck. She writhed, as his thumbs slid over her nipples gently.

"I love you. I just.. I just couldn't wait any longer. I just need you this once."

"Ukyo..." Her voice hit his ears in a plea.

He whispered her name under his breath. More as a prayer than apology.

He then pulled her legs to the edge of the table, pulling them open. He could smell her intoxicating musk, that lovely scent of a woman. His woman.

His mouth ravished her pussy, he licked and sucked with enthusiasm. His need to take only barely less than his need to give her pleasure.

Soon she was quivering, groaning in response to his expert tounge. When she came the sickness washed over him again, the need to take. 

He tried to stay in control. 

He focused on using his finger, to slide in and out of her. His tounge back on her clit. 

He left her a mess of pleasure. 

He left her, and locked the door.

He didn't want to violate her yet. He wanted his potency not to be weak. He wanted to impregnate her. 

He collapsed against the wall. 

To be continued...


	3. Breathing room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ukyo returns at full potency

He left her in the temple for several hours. Letting her sleep after his violation. He could still taste her on his fingertips, and smell her essence.

He clutched his chest, loosening his tie.

"I need her. She belongs to us."

She didn't even have time to be fully awake by the time his cock was pushing into her. She screamed as his evil half laughed maniacally at her pain.

His rod tearing past her virginity, slamming against her cervix as he stifled her weeping cries with kisses. 

He came once.

He came twice.

Three times before he couldn't bear the pain any longer. 

He pulled his bloody cock from her hole, watching as his cum leaked from his new slave. 

It was only August 3rd he had several weeks to have fun with her before their time limit.

He sank into her body again, this time he took his time. His cock sticky with his own cum, and her blood. He coaxed pleasure from her body, sending hours making her moan and cry.

He found that spot inside her, the one she liked. 

Soon she was massaging his cock with her orgasms. Nothing thrilled him more than her need to come on his cock even when he was raping her. 

"You'll have my babies one day Rosa."

As his creamy load unloaded again, her body quivering around his cock. Her eyes blind to the world as he forced her to cum again.


End file.
